Clichés
by troatie
Summary: Addison/Izzie Oneshot "They way Izzie said it – between kisses and in that sultry voice Addison liked so much – wasn’t enough to keep Addison from feeling like vomiting a little in her mouth. A Very Romantic Cruise? No." Warning: Femslash


Disclaimer: I don't own them at all.

A/N: Please read and review, I hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

**Clichés**

It's not that Addison doesn't love Izzie.

Of course she loves her. She loves the way she smells, sweet and fruity like her conditioner with a hint of the unmistakeable hospital smell. She loves the way she giggles when Addison whispers how much she liked what she just did as they lay in bed together. She loves the way she still blushes, after all this time, when Addison leans in and kisses her unexpectedly when their paths cross at the hospital. Of course she loves her.

But there are things about her that she just can't stand. Like Izzie's undying love for clichés. Addison hates clichés. She hates them in a neurotic, _hatehate!_ way. But – because she loves Izzie – she puts up with some of them. And she smiles up at Izzie when she surprises her with heart-shaped waffles for breakfast, and pretends to love the pink-and-red Valentine muffins she baked for her, and manages not to frown when Izzie insists on Addison wearing the pants of her pajamas while she wears the shirt.

Because, really, she does love Izzie.

And she'll put up with those little things, because they're really not that important, and they make Izzie happy. And, when Izzie's happy? Then Izzie gets that beaming smile on her face, and her eyes sparkle, and Addison's world seems brighter when that happens. And that's worth millions of pink muffins, shared pajamas and heart-shaped waffles.

There are some things, though, that Addison considers completely unacceptable. Like going on a Very Romantic Cruise for their first anniversary. Because, honestly? They way Izzie said it – between kisses and in that sultry voice Addison liked so much – wasn't enough to keep Addison from feeling like vomiting a little in her mouth. A Very Romantic Cruise? No.

And it's not about not loving Izzie.

It's about wanting to do something special. Something that's not the expensive equivalent of a Hallmark "Happy Anniversary!" card. But, of course, Izzie thinks a Very Romantic Cruise, full of Couples In Love and – oh, _God_ – Anniversary Themed Suites is the epitome of romance. And, really, Addison has no words to express how horrified she is by that idea. Just... _no_.

And she knows that this is not the best moment to start a fight. Not that there are good moments to fight with your girlfriend. But, right now? Right this moment, when Izzie's teeth are grazing that spot behind Addison's ear, and her long fingers are sliding down Addison's half of their shared pajamas? Addison's pretty sure this is about the worst moment to start a fight.

But she loves Izzie.

And she also loves – she really, really loves – feeling Izzie's fingertips brushing _ohsolightly_ over the soft skin on the inside of her legs after the pants of the shared pajamas have been finally discarded. Which is why Addison's voice sounds far from firm when she manages a small "Not a cruise" after Izzie told her about her plan.

A lack of firmness that, she assumes, is the reason for Izzie smiling as she kisses her way from Addison's ear to that delicious spot where her neck meets her shoulder, seemingly unaware of the fact that her girlfriend doesn't agree with her anniversary plans. Or maybe she is aware, but she chooses not to take her seriously.

Because Izzie knows Addison loves her.

And Izzie's fingers are now drawing an intrincate pattern on the insides of Addison's thighs, getting dangerously close to that spot where Addison wants them to be, and her lips find their way from her neck to one of Addison's breasts, and Addison is beginning to forget there was a disagreement going on. But then Izzie stops doing that thing she was doing with her lips and her tongue and her teeth and Addison lets out a small whiny noise in protest. Because, really, that thing she was doing was just _perfect_.

"You really don't wanna go on a cruise with me?" And Izzie's hot breath on that spot on Addison's left breast that was receiving all of Izzie's mouth's attention just seconds ago, combined with Izzie's fingers being _ohsoclose_ now, and Izzie's adorable pout and lust-filled eyes are almost enough to make Addison make the reservations right that moment. But not quite.

Even though she really does love Izzie.

And so, she finds a small part of her brain that's still working and tries to ignore the fact that Izzie's mouth has now found her right breast, and_seriously._But still, she at least has to try. And she finds her voice and mutters a "no" that sounds more like a "no-_ohh_" because Izzie's fingers are finally _there_, and Addison decides this really wasn't the time for a fight and throws her head back on the pillow, shifting on the bed to give her girlfriend better access.

Because, really, she's not sure who taught Izzie those things she does, but she'd like to send them some flowers, or chocolates, or something. And Addison isn't sure if there are two or three fingers inside of her, but she really doesn't care as long as they keep moving like that, too fast and not fast enough at the same time, making her bite down on her lower lip to keep her from screaming.

So, honestly, how could she not love Izzie?

And Izzie's mouth is moving excruciatingly slowly down Addison's body, leaving a wet trail of kisses, licks and soft bites from her breasts to her left hip. And Izzie's taking her time kissing that spot above Addison's hipbone, as if she didn't know Addison is _aching_ for Izzie's mouth to join Izzie's hand between her legs. As if she wasn't the one that's making Addison grip the sheets until her knuckles are white.

But enough is enough, and apparently Addison whispering "pleasepleaseplease_please_" between soft moans and deep breaths is all Izzie needs to finally replace her thumb with her tongue and make Addison's breath catch and her hips thrust forward to meet Izzie's hand. And Izzie smiles to herself when she hears a loud "God, _Izzie_" after her teeth grazed Addison's clit in that way she knows she loves.

Because Izzie loves Addison too.

And that's why she knows exactly what she needs to do to push the redhead over the edge in a way that leaves Addison's leg shaking and her mind shut for at least five minutes afterwards. And that's why Izzie hooks her fingers inside of Addison and lets her mouth do that thing Addison loves so much before making her scream Izzie's name with one last long stroke of her tongue.

And Izzie's mouth stays right there, helping Addison ride the waves of pleasure going through her body until Addison's limp against the mattress, an exhausted smile on her face and her eyes half-closed as she waits for her breathing to go back to normal. And, really, Izzie can't help but look at her and take her in, in all her post-orgasmic glory of messy hair, flushed cheeks and skin glistening with sweat.

And she does love Addison.

Of course she does. And she gives her a moment to come down after her high before snuggling into her side and placing a trail of chaste kisses on her neck. "Addie?" Addison doesn't speak, but the small "mmhmm" she hears lets Izzie know she's listening. "Why don't you wanna go on a cruise with me?" And Addison smiles at her girlfriend's insistence, even though she still doesn't agree.

"Because it's too cliché, Iz." Izzie knows it's true, she does. But that doesn't make it seem any less romantic in her head. "You should embrace the cliché. For me, you know." And Addison knows that's cheating, because Izzie knows she'd do anything for her, but she decides to let it go. "Fine, we're going on a cruise." That's when Izzie smiles one of those beaming smiles that reach her eyes, and her dark chocolate eyes sparkle with a mixture of love and excitement, and she kisses the attending after whispering an "I love you". And, once again, Addison's world gets a little brighter.

Because she loves Izzie.


End file.
